Hayley Vaughan
as Hayley Vaughan]] Hayley Santos (née Vaughan) is a fictional character from the American daytime drama All My Children. She was portrayed by actress Kelly Ripa, from 1990 to 2002. She is a member of the powerful and wealthy Chandler family. Character history Character Hayley Vaughan arrives in Pine Valley on Thanksgiving Day 1990. She appears in punk style, with her hair dyed jet black in a Cassandra Peterson/Elvira hairdo and matching makeup. She crashes her uncle Trevor Dillon and Natalie Dillon's party and announces that she is staying with them. Her mother, Arlene Vaughan, soon follows and it is revealed that Hayley had spent a miserable childhood playing caretaker to her alcoholic mother. When Arlene crashes into Jackson Montgomery's car, causing a pregnant Brooke English to go into premature labor, Arlene pleads with Hayley to lie and say she was driving to keep Arlene from going to jail on a DUI. Hayley complies. Her boyfriend, Brian Bodine, knows the truth and convinces her to come clean. Arlene goes to jail. Hayley and Brian become engaged, but the ever-controlling father, Adam Chandler, sees to it that this relationship comes to an abrupt end. Hayley turns to the bottle and Will Cortlandt for comfort. Will, having been disinherited by his uncle Palmer Cortlandt, convinces a drunken Hayley to elope with him. When Will tries to force himself upon his virgin wife, Hayley cannot bring herself to sleep with Will, and locks herself in the bathroom. After Will is found murdered by Janet Dillon, Hayley is free to fall in love with Charlie Brent. They open the business Pine Valley Investigations and have a wonderful relationship until Adam once again steps in and breaks it up. Adam turns over the CEO position of Enchantment to Hayley as a consolation prize in order to control her. At Enchantment Cosmetics, Hayley meets Alec McIntyre, another con artist like Will Cortlandt. When her mother is released from jail, she pressures Hayley into marrying Alec. Hayley marries him, despite her attraction to Mateo Santos. Mateo tries to convince Hayley of Alec's demonic behavior. Hayley is finally convinced when she and Mateo walk into her mother's room and find Alec trying to pour alcohol down Arlene's throat in order to silence her threats of telling Hayley about their sordid affair. Hayley sends Alec McIntyre to jail for trying to kill her mother via alcohol poisoning. Trevor tells Arlene that it will be best if she leaves town for a while in a rehabilitation program, Arlene takes his advice. Mateo and Hayley finally declare their love for each other and become engaged. Hayley and Mateo start living together in a small apartment. Mateo comes upon a terrific idea of buying "Hal's Bar" and starts a restaurant/cafe shop with Hayley. After many attempts to buy the bar, they finally are permitted to buy the bar and they turn it into a restaurant called "Holidays", and business starts rolling in. Mateo and Haley's relationship is tested by one of Mateo's old friends, Tanner Jordan. Tanner arrives in Pine Valley from Texas and immediately accepts a job as a waiter at Holidays. Tanner desires Hayley from the first day he sees her. Determined to win her over, he tries everything in his power to break up Mateo and Hayley including paying an actor to impersonate his alcoholic father. Tanner is an airplane pilot and uses Hayley's interest in learning to fly as a means of getting closer to her. He convinces Hayley to fly with him under the guise of surprising Mateo while he is in Texas, but he instead fakes a forced emergency landing near a cave in Virginia, where he drugs and rapes her. All hopes of finding Hayley seem lost, but Mateo manages to find the cave. As he struggles with Tanner, Tanner is accidentally mortally wounded by a gunshot. Mateo finds Hayley and has her rushed to a nearby hospital. He stays by her side and asks her to marry him right there, right now. Hayley says yes and she and Mateo (with Adam and Liza Colby there as witnesses) are married in her hospital room. Life seems to return to normal for Hayley and her husband. When Erica Kane visits Enchantment and sees how poorly it is being run by the management team Hayley had installed, she makes an offer to buy back the cosmetics company. Hayley is more than willing to sell Enchantment back to Erica. Life is blissful for Hayley and Mateo until tragedy enters their lives once more in the form of Jim Thompson. Jim, a surviving passenger on the airplane flight that took Maria Santos Grey's life, creates a phony relationship with Brooke English in the hopes of hiding the fact that he is responsible for the plane's destruction. Brooke, suspicious of Jim's actions, asks Hayley and Mateo to do some sleuthing into Jim's past. Hayley and Mateo discover some of Jim's shady secrets, which puts their lives in jeopardy. Jim learns of Hayley and Mateo's investigation and rigs the furnace of their apartment building to expel carbon monoxide gas into their apartment. Hayley and Mateo survive, but Mateo remains in a coma for weeks. More tragedy befalls Hayley when Lee Hawkins arrives in town looking for his daughter, Camille. Lee seeks revenge on Adam Chandler for his daughter's death. In retribution, Lee kidnaps Hayley, hides her in carnival tent, and tattoos her shoulder with a rose using lead-base paint. Mateo comes to her rescue, but Hayley is left unable to have children because of a dangerously high level of lead in her blood. Raquel Dion, Mateo's unknown first wife, shows up in town to unite Mateo with his 7-year-old son, Max, who Mateo didn't know existed. Hayley, surprised by the presence of wife number one, learns that because Mateo's marriage to Raquel was never properly annulled, her marriage to Mateo is invalid. Mateo assures Raquel that their teenage fling is over and that he has no romantic feelings for her anymore, but Raquel refuses to sign off on the marriage. Hayley feels badly because Max sees her as the woman that is keeping his mother and father from getting back together. More importantly, Hayley hates that Raquel has given Mateo the one thing she could not: a child. Hayley's relationship with Mateo is further strained when she champions Ryan Lavery in his quest to prove his innocence of a rape charge. She finds herself jailed for aiding and abetting Ryan, an action that puts Mateo's custody of Max in jeopardy. When the real rapist is identified, Ryan is released from prison and becomes Hayley's best friend, much to Mateo's annoyance To help repair the faltering relationship between herself and Mateo, Hayley and Mateo open the Sounds of Salsa club. Hayley, an alcoholic, feels her world is crumbling around her as Mateo spends more and more of his time with his now ex-wife and son. A family counselor advises Hayley not to have any children right away because of Max's emotional instability. Hayley finds her desire to take a drink unbearable because of the stress of having to put her life on hold. In desperation, she moves out of the condo she shares with Mateo in an attempt to get her head together. The space, she hopes, will help her and Mateo get back together. Hayley goes to her favorite beach spot alone on the Fourth of July, hoping it will bring her some peace. In a panic, Ryan Lavery searches the beach for Hayley, thinking she has done harm to herself. Ryan swims out into the ocean and carries Hayley back to shore. In actuality, Hayley wasn't attempting suicide; she was taking a midnight swim. Upon reaching the sandy beach, Ryan and Hayley kiss. A kiss that is seen by Gillian Andrassy, Ryan's former wife. Mateo learns of the kiss and believes that Hayley has betrayed him. He has angry words with Ryan and tells Ryan that he is finished with Hayley and that he is going with to Texas with Raquel (and Max) to visit his former in-laws. After returning from Texas, Raquel tries to put the moves on Mateo, but Mateo pushes her away. So upset that she is brushed off, Raquel races to Hayley and tells her that she and Mateo had sex. Hayley initially doubts the claim, but Raquel continually reminds her that Mateo has also lied about being previously married. Hayley ultimately believes the lie, and the stress completely overwhelms her. Alone at Trevor and Janet's house, Hayley comes within inches of drinking a bottle of whiskey. While she does not, she collapses from exhaustion and malnourishment. Over time, Hayley and Mateo are able to patch up their difference and get back together. Hayley changes her career, becoming the host of a television style show called "Wave." As Mateo and Hayley plan to get married, for real, whirlwind Arlene breezes into town again. Arlene crashes Mateo and Hayley's wedding reception with the news that she and Adam have gotten married. Arlene continues to insinuate herself into Hayley's life. When Arlene reveals that she is pregnant, Hayley and Mateo come up with the idea of adopting Arlene's child; this will allow them to have a child of their own and will spare the baby from having to grow up with Arlene as a mother. Arlene declines the offer, but after she miscarries, she calls Hayley to the Chandler Mansion with the claim that she has reconsidered. Hayley arrives at the mansion just as her mother has taken a tumble down the steps. Everyone believes that Liza Colby has caused Arlene to fall down the steps and that the fall killed the baby. Hayley is crushed because it was yet another blow to her desire to have a family. Hayley and Arlene have a showdown on Halloween 2000, in which Hayley tells her mother to get lost and to never come back. Hayley and Arlene's volatile relationship explodes in the fall of 2000 when, after a boatload of people are drugged with drug called Libidozone, Hayley "kills" her mother. Hayley catches Arlene in bed with a drugged Mateo and strangles her. When her body disappears from the deck (Adam had stumbled across the body and tossed it overboard), Hayley believes that Arlene is dead. Racked with guilt, Hayley develops an alternate personality, that one of her mother. She parades around town as her mother, complete with a wig and tacky clothing. The Chandler clan is haunted by Arlene's presence until Mateo figures out that Hayley has "become" her mother. Later, however, Mateo also learns that Arlene isn't dead after all. A newspaper article that shows a picture of one-of-a-kind necklace that Arlene had stolen from Vanessa Cortlandt the night of the yacht party tells him that Arlene survived her watery grave, made it to land and pawned the necklace for some fast cash. He tracks her down to an exotic island in the Caribbean and hauls her back to Pine Valley just in time to prevent Hayley from confessing in court that she killed her. Arlene is ordered by Adam to sign off on their marriage and leave town, never to return again. On February 21 2001, Hayley learns from a psychic visiting Wave that she is pregnant. On August 29 2001, Hayley delivers a healthy baby boy, Lorenzo Hector "Enzo" Santos , after some brief complications. Hayley and Mateo's lives become complicated when Proteus, a mysterious drug lord, demands that he use SOS as a venue for drug selling. Mateo refuses, but Proteus threatens Mateo's family and Mateo is forced into agreeing. However, Mateo decides to play double agent, and while working for Proteus, also tries to smoke him out and turn him into the police. Simone Torres plays the part of Mateo's mistress in order to throw Proteus off of what is really going on; Mateo is trying to crack the drug lord's inner-ring of advisors in order to take him down. Simone, however, develops real romantic feelings for Mateo and at one point plants a legitimate kiss on her partner. Simone feels badly and apologizes profusely to both Mateo and Hayley. Hayley is able to forgive Simone's transgression, saying that she understands that Mateo is quite handsome. Later, Mateo is jailed for a short time because federal agent Chris Stamp thinks it is the only way to keep Mateo safe from Proteus. Simone leaks details of the Proteus investigation to what she believes is a publisher. As it turns out, the "publisher" is really someone working for Proteus, whose identity is revealed as Vanessa Cortlandt. Simone's leak results in a sniper gunning down Chris Stamp. Mateo is furious with Simone and orders her to stay clear of him and his family. Vanessa suffers a nervous breakdown of sorts and is kept under guard at the hospital. Now free from the drug trafficking, Mateo and Hayley are able to return to the more important things in life, like raising their son. Life takes an unexpected turn in late 2002 when Hayley is told that there is an interest in syndicating her Wave talk show. Hayley does not want to take the job offer because it will mean relocating to California. She and Mateo bicker back and forth for a bit before eventually agreeing to leave Pine Valley. Category:All My Children characters Category:Fictional drug users Category:Fictional businesspeople Category:Fictional television personalities Category:Fictional criminals Category:Fictional prisoners Category:Fictional characters with multiple personalities Category:1990 introductions